Outside The Chatrooms
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THE CHATROOMS' See what happens when something drastic happens to Zora, and there is no one she can turn to. Will Sonny forget her Hollywood past? and everything she had with Chad? Read and find out!  Co-written by XxXBlondeBabeXxX CHANNY!
1. The Text

**Outside The Chatrooms ~~**

**Chapter 1**

**~ The Text**

**Sonny's POV**

It's been 3 months now. 3 months since I left So Random! I came back to Wisconsin, continued my normal life. I missed it. I missed everything, everyone. All of that mess, why did it have to happen?

3 months and not one single text from any of them, not even Chad. _Chad_... I missed him. More than anything, anyone. I missed our fights, and our laughs. I sighed as I ate my breakfast, my mum was at work as usual. She got a job in a supermarket working from 11 til 9. I was all alone until then. Well I had school, but all I did was sit, in the corner, being depressed about everything.

I wondered what Chad would be doing right then, probably working. I looked at my phone, _mabye his phone broke, mabye he broke his hand and can't text. Has he forgotten about me?_

I decided to be brave, take a step forward. I decided to text him but what would I say?

I took a deep breath and clicked on create new message. The screen came up and I started to type,

_Chad,_

_Please text me back, I miss you, all of you. Just let me know that you are doing ok, please?_

_Sonny x_

I waited for an hour, no answer.

**Chad's POV**

I sat on the couch, eating my breakfast. I heard my ringtone playing through from the kitchen. I slowly got off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen.

I opened up my phone and saw.. a message from Sonny! _Sonny.. my Sonny..._

_Chad,_

_Please text me back, I miss you, all of you. Just let me know that you are doing ok, please?_

_Sonny x_

I didn't know what to do, maybe she knows? Mabye she's worried?

I tried and tried to text her back, but every time I went to type a message, I stopped myself, not knowing the right words to write.

How could I tell her the truth? After all, she was the one that broke up with me, was she not? Ever since then, I've been a state.

I got kicked off of Mackenzie Falls, how was I going to tell her? Apparentely I was too depressed, I kept crying when I was suppose to be happy and kept moaning when I was suppose to be excited. My acting was messed up all because my heart was too.

I deleted the message, switched the phone off and walked slowly back to watch the tv. _I couldn't text her back._

**Zora's POV**

My mum and dad were surrounding me as I was eating my breakfast. They had always been like that lately, suspicious. The've been asking me all sorts of questions about the incident. Mabye they know that I know? Nah, we're talking about my parents here.. oh wait, my parents are smart.

"Have you been talking to Karla?" My dad asked, giving me straight eye contact. I hid under my plate, it didn't seem to work. The Jig was up, they finally guessed. Well not all of it, theres was of course the matter of Sonny...

I still couldn't believe Sonny for what she'd done. She killed Kim, my only sister. _How could she?_

3 months since I've seen her, since she moved. I had to admit that there was a part of me that missed her. She _was_ once my best friend.

"Where is that slime bag of a girl!" My mum yelled putting her fists in the air, "And to think I once thought of that girl as family!" I tried to calm her down but I knew once my mum got angry there was no stopping her.

I sighed, wondering what Sonny would be doing... school work probably..

"Why would you even think of speaking to that person!" My parents continued their rant. Ever since Sonny left So Random!, Karla took her place. And ever since that, Karla has turned back into a decent person in my eyes. I still can't believe what she did, but I've come to realise that it wasn't her fault.

"I'll be late for work, got to go, bye" I quickly rushed out the door before they could say another word.

**Karla's POV**

Tawni, Nico Grady, and I were all at the So Random! studios, rehearsing. "This is all wrong!" I called, walking over to where Tawni was. "I know, what is everyone else doing wrong?" she immediately responded. I never knew why Sonny cared so much about the Randoms, now I understood.

It had been 3 months..._3 months. Sonny.. why haven't you called me?_

With a stroke of luck, my phone started to ring, "Hello?" I heard a faint but familiar voice on the other end of the phone reply but it wasn't too clear... _Sonny?_

"Karla.?" It wasn't Sonny.. I sighed noticing the caller was in fact the great actor himself, Chad.

**Chad's POV**

I called Karla because she is the closest thing to Sonny that is still in my life. But I had nothing to say but I could tell she was in a bad mood and that Sonny hadn't called her because of her tone of voice and how badly she wanted it to be Sonny ringing her.

"Sonny texted me". I blurted out. _OMG why did I have to say THAT!_

"What? When? What did she say?" Boy did she sound happy.

"About an hour ago she asked how we all were but I don't know what to text back. I need your help". I pleaded. CDC doesn't plead, but Chad does.

"Ok. Erm, where are you?" _WOW she really misses Sonny._

"Meet me at…

_**Emma; Thank you to everyone that reviewed and supported our story, "The Chatrooms". We hope you all enjoy the sequel, filled with drama and comedy :D**_

_**LibbyG;Yo Elzie here (i changed my nickname) hope your liking the sequel so far i'm sure **__**Emma has told you about the little competition. Review please. Could all of you great **__**people also check out my other stories:The HollyWood Prank - My Profile ,**__**The Good The Bad and The Changes In Life :) O**__**ne last thing: I'm going to Spain for 2 weeks on 2nd October so i won't be able to do much**__**but i will write on the plane ride and try and upload on the family laptop whilst at the hotel. **__**thanks Elzie XxX**_

_**NEW COMPETITION! ***_

_**We hope you will enter :D It easy all you have to do is guess where Chad and Karla will meet! Easy as that! :D Try your best and the winner *drum roll* will get a part in the story! :D**_

_**P.S! (from Emma); If anyone would like to co-write a story with me (xgoldxrosex) I have a great idea and would like some help in writing it :D**_


	2. The Reply

**Outside The Chatrooms ~~**

**Chapter 2**

**~ The Reply**

**Sonny POV'S**

My phone bleeped. I belted up for where I sat and literally ran at the speed of light to my phone. _Chad.. please be you..._

_Sonny,_

_every1 is alrite , no need to worry xD mis u lots, x hope 2 c u soon xx _

_Chad_

Something wasn't right. Chad never texted in chatspeak, ever and he certainly never used that smilie before, and Chad always signed his texts with CDC, peace out suckas! Not to mention he always calls me Sunshine at the start of any text, something was obviously wrong.. but _what?_

_Chad..._

**Chad's POV (15 minutes earlier)**

**Arcadia, (A/n ; congratulations to DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess for winning our contest! :D)**

I was sitting in Arcadia, you know the place me and Sonny had our fake date. I was sitting where I sat then. Karla was sitting across from me.

"Let me see the text she sent you." She finally broke the silence. I quickly grabbed my phone from my jacket pocket. I looked at my screensaver, It was the picture I took of me and Sonny on that first date we went on. Our first and Last date!

We never got the chance to have our second one, she left before we could.

I looked to get the text when I noticed the other text from 3 months ago, before she left...

_Chad; Sonny!_

_Sonny; Chad no, It's too late I'm leaving_

_Chad; but what about us?_

_Sonny; I'm sorry Chad, we're over..._

"What is it?" Karla asked noticing me in my own world. I snapped back and gave her the phone with Sonny's text from that morning on the screen.

_Chad,_

_Please text me back, I miss you, all of you. Just let me know that you are doing ok, please?_

_Sonny x_

"Sonny.." She cried. I looked down agreeing with her despair. She suddenly stopped and looked straight at me, "I'll text her back, ok?" I hesitated but ended up nodding in agreement.

"There done!" She smiled, I wasn't showing it at the time, but I was secretly pleading for her to text back.

**2 hours later**

"My ringtone!" I sat up, unprepared for what he was about to find out.

_I'm back in Hollywood... nearly_

Karla eyes and mine opened wide in unison... _Was it true?_

**Zora's POV**

"Tell us who killed our favourite daughter or get lost! We don't want a liar like you in this house." My mum yelled.

_Why ?.. Why was this happening to me?_

"I-I don't know anything!" I started crying.

"Don't lie to us, you little scum bag! We read your diary!" My dad slapped me round the face. I cried more and more. I looked at my mother that looked just as angry as my father.

"F-F-fine!"

"What's your choice then?" My mother insisted. I looked towards the door, "I'm leaving! All you've ever cared about is Kim!" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Good! Leave for all we care! You'll come back! You've got nowhere to go!" My father yelled.

"I would rather live on the streets than live with a family like you!" I yelled and ran for the door.

"Good! Don't come back!" They yelled.

_I want them to die! I want them to die painfully right infront of my eyes! I hate them!_

_30 minutes later_

"Zora? It's 1am in the morning? What are doing at my house?" Tawni yelled. I started crying, each tear telling a different story.

"Zora! What's wrong! You never cry!" Tawni yelled, taking my arm and dragging me into her house, straight into her room.

"What happened to your cheek it's red?" She asked, I looked away not answering.

"N-nothing" I stuttered. She looked sympathetic for once in her life, "Well, It's 1 so you can stay here tonight just don't leave this room!" She stated and left me there.

_Phew, she didn't ask me what was wrong..._

**Sonny's POV**

"I'm back, finally!" I sighed, "Now back to Condor Studios."

_I wonder what everyone will think of the new me?_

_Emma; Hey... We are SO SO SO SO SO sorry! That we haven't updated in weeks! Blame it all on ElleZei! : She was on holiday! :O Well so was I so I can share the blame... However we want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter... JalexRoxMyWorld, emeralgreenlove, DaughterOftheGreyEyedGoddess, ChannyLover34 && MiiMyselfandTime and a special thanks to XxXBlondeBabeXxX (ElleZei) for being sooo dumb! lol Another BIG congrats to DaughterOftheGreyEyesGoddess for winning our contest :D_

_ElleZei; _hey, wassup people soz i'm still in holiday mood hehe (got a wonderful tan) (Comment from Emma; She's ORANGE PURE TANGOOO!) please review glad you like the story so far another congrats to our winner and i have major news (mainly for Man-SuzShe) Fanfiction has been BLOCKED on my laptop by my stepdad coz i am on it all night hehe D:


	3. The Return

Outside The Chatrooms

~~ The Return

Chad's POV

"S-S-Sonny's back?" he whispered hoaresly, "I need to go for a walk"

"Okay, I'll just go home then Chad. Don't worry about it. When you see her again, don't worry everything will be okay" Karla gently said.

"Thanks" I whispered and headed out the door. I walked for awhile when I saw a familliar brown haired girl sitting on a bench. I walked up behind her, "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine" she replied. I sat down next to her, "You don't look it" I admitted. She looked up to me, "I'm fine, really"

"Are you, Are you really?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

"Are you, Are you really going to use that line on me?" She replied. I looked at her more, seeing more and more tears flowing from her cheeks. I reached into my pocket and got out a tissue, handing it over to her.

"Thanks, Chad" she sniffled. I smiled at her, but it faded when she started shivering. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her, "You'll catch a cold out here."

She looked up at me in the eyes and replied coldly, "I don't care"

She was wearing jeans with a purple tank top. She looked different to her usual self but I couldn't pinpoint what had changed.

"Why are you out here?" I asked, concerned. "I have nowhere to go" she cried.

"Come home with me" I offered. She looked up, surprised. "With you?" she replied totally baffled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, I was just surprised after everything that I caused." she looked down.

I was confused, "What you caused?"

"Everything was my fault, everything that's happened.." she trailed off.

"Nothing was your fault" he replied gently.

She looked up. I continued when I realised she wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm telling the truth"

"Why do you care?" She replied coldly.

"Because You're like a little sister to me,

... Zora"

_(LOL! How many of you thought it was Sonny? Be honest!)_

Sonny's POV

I walked through the parking lot at Condor Studios. I was about to walk in the doors, when I was stopped by the security guards.

"Employees only ma'am" they said in unison like they had said it too many times.

"You don't remember me, Jimmy?" I looked him in the eyes.

The two security guards looks intently at me.

A few minutes later they finally caught on, "S-sonny Monroe?" they said, again in unison.

"Yes, it's me but please be quiet." They nodded and let me through automatically giving me a set pass.

I walked through and reached the cafeteria, sitting down at the so random table. Soon, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Karla walked in, and looked at me strangely.

"Erm.. hi.. this is our table" Tawni said. Wow she's not being snobby.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kristine Roberts. I'm visiting Condor Studios for the day, Nice to meet You." I said in a disguised voice.

_Maybe prentending someone else would be fun..._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Slick, and this is Slide. Together we're Slick'n Slide. " Nico automatically said. I gagged while Tawni slapped his hand.

"Sorry for sitting here, I better be going." I said. "We'll give you a tour" Tawni automatically replied.

"That's okay" I replied heading for the door. Tawni pulled me back saying it will be fun and took my arm leading me and the rest of the castmates to the So Random stage.

"And this is a camera that loves me!" She said. Soon enough we reached her dressing, by this time it was just me and her.

"Wow! This place is amazing! I love your Dressing Room!" I said. Tawni went and locked both doors.

_What was she doing?_

"Cut the act, I know it's you Sonny." She shouted.

"How?" I said finally dropping my fake accent.

"Please, I know all your accents!" she replied. She looked me up and down.

"True, but wait.. That would mean you acctually listened to me!" I gasped. She looked at me, "No, I just knew it was you"

"I guess you want me to explain" I whispered. She nodded.

"I'm back, because I think somethings wrong with Chad! I mean look at this text!" I showed her the text that 'Chad' had sent.

"Never mind about that the now, What did you do get plastic surgery?" she yelled.

I silenced her, "Be quiet! and not exactly."

_I cut my hair, It was the length of my shoulders, It was now Blonde. I had botox which is why they probably couldn't reconise me. I lost 1 stone in weight. I looked completely different._

" I don't look that different! You still managed to notice me!"

"That's me, Sonny. I'm you're best friend! aren't I?" she replied.

"But I left.. I haven't talked to you in 3 months" I answered. She looked me straight in the eyes, "Sonny, I don't care if you left and showed up 3 years later, You would still be my best friend" She smiled. Wow I must be dreaming!

But I wasn't...

I smiled back, "Thank you, Tawni"

Chad's POV

"I'm going to drop Zora off at the studios" he left with Zora.

"Hey, guys" Zora tried to force a smile as she entered the prop house, with me following behind her.

"What's he doing here?" Nico asked, Grady by his side.

"He dropped me off ,it's cool" she replied as Grady and Nico both shared a confused look.

"Chad. Did you get home ok the other night?" Karla asked, walking up towards me. I nodded and shot her a quick smile.

"Where's Tawni?" Zora asked. "With some other Blondie in their dressing room." Grady answered.

"I'm going to go see her, I need to talk to about something" Zora announced and Chad said he needed to see Tawni aswell. They both left heading for Tawni's Dressing Room.

"Hey Tawni-" Zora walked into Tawni's dressing room, she quickly took notice of the other blonde, "Who's the other blondie" Chad soon walked in right behind Zora, leaving Sonny hoping they don't reconise her.

"This is Kristine Roberts" Tawni announced. Chad looked straight at me.

After a few minutes of constant staring by Chad, He walked over to me, "Sonny?" He yelled.

_Crap.._

"How did you know it was me?" I asked.

"I could never mistake those big brown eyes for someone else's" he smiled and hugged me, I pulled away.

"What are you doing. I told you, we're over" A tear forming at my right eye.

"You didn't tell me, you texted me. If you can honestly say to me in person that you don't like me then I will leave you alone."

I looked at him, but I broke down. "I can't say it"

"Then I will never leave you're side"

I smiled and hugged him.

My eyes then turned onto Zora..

_Zora..._

Mystery POV

"Sonny Monroe, I finally find you" I whispered to myself.

"Aleah, what are you doing on that computer?" my mum yelled upstairs..

"Oh nothing.. but you'll soon see"

Emma; Heey! 2 chapters in one day! :D WOOHOO!

ElleZei; yo 'sup hope ya lyk it buh bye.


End file.
